Little Dice and Friends in How to love someone
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice and Gemstone are told that they are soul mates and Dice doesn't take to it well. It's a Good thing that two special cups know just how to help them understand.


Hello everyone The holidays are almost here. And I wanted to write a little something before we all got to busy so please enjoy. I wrote this also as a big thanks to Arkham. Go give her some love guys.

* * *

It was a cold and snowy winters night at the little Cottage of Elder Kettle. Inside we find Elder Kettle sitting at the table with Porkrind, Wheezy and Gemstone along with Dice and the Cup bros as well. Elder Kettle had called them all here to tell them of something every important. Something that has not been seen in years.

"Thank you Porkrind for coming so soon. I know how busy you are with it being the Holiday season and all." Elder Kettle said pouring him some tea.

"Its no trouble old friend. Its has been a lot more easy now that these two are helping me with the shop." Porkrind said and rubbed Wheezy head.

But Wheezy wasn't smiling he was worried. He knew what they had came to talk about. He knew Dice and he knew that he would feel like he doesn't deserve it. But they both needed to know so that they don't get hurt.

"Now as much as I would love to have some small talk. We have a topic and hopefully understanding of this. Tell me do anyone here know about soulmates?" Elder Kettle asked

Wheezy stayed quiet and avoided eye contacted as the other said no.

"Well soul mates are two people who make one another whole. They balance each others lives and tend to be more powerful the deeper their love is."

"So love really is a powerful thing." Mugman said and took a sip of tea.

"Yes it is. But sadly not much is know about them. Wheezy. Something you would like to say."

Wheezy looked at Elder Kettle like he was a traitor before he felt a gentle nudge from Prokrind.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Dice, Gemstone you two are soul mates." He said.

He knew those two better then people would think.

"WHAT?" They yelled.

He called it.

"(Sigh) When you two meet at the court house for Frokingtons trial one of your eyes changed to match the others color. This normally happens when soul mates meet for the first time. You start to feel like you need to be with each other and you do. Your power gets stronger and more in tune with one another as your love grows. You'll never be able to sell your soul or make a deal with the Devil." Wheezy said as they looked at him with horror.

"You mean that…we are falling in love…and we don't get a say in it." Dice growled as his magic flared.

Wheezy ducked in his chair as Gemstones eyes shadowed hiding her emotions.

"We're saying that you two are meant to be. Your choice of love is still there. It just that you two are meant to be together. That's why the Devil wanted you under his control. With soul mates on his side he would be much more powerful." Elder Kettle said

Dice and Gemstone stayed quiet but you could feel the anger and hurt rolling off of them in waves.

"So what happens to them?" Mugs asked hoping to break the tenchin.

"Now the rest is up to them."

Dice got up and left the room and was shortly followed by Gemstone as the others began to ask questions about soul mates. Dice stormed into his room and was about to slam the door when Gemstone came in.

"Why are you here?" He snapped.

"What do you think we need to talk about this Dice." She snapped back.

"What's there to talk about. We are soul mates. We have no say in this or how we live any more." He yelled

"Oh so being angry and yelling is going to fix this? Well what about how I feel about this? Huh. Yo think hearing this is ok for me." She yelled.

"You could have anyone you want in the world."

"So could you but your stuck with me you block."

"Block. Oh look who's talking cat."

"CAT."

"OK that's enough." Said another voice.

Dice and Gemstone turned to see a figure on the bed. Make that two figures on the bed. One looked much like Mugman but with whip cream for hair and wore a blue skirt with a blue bow on her handle. The other looked much like Cuphead and also had whip cream for hair with a cherry on top and wore a red dress. Her arms were crossed and her red heeled shoe taped the floor as her face had the look of disapproval.

"Who…are….Your not Cuphead are you?" Dice asked in an aggressive voice and little worried about this stranger in his room.

"Don't take that tone with me young man. And as for your question My name is Cherry." She said in a voice that a parent uses to scold children.

"And I'm Arkham. Nice to meet you." The other spoke waving slightly at them.

"How did you get here?" Gemstone asked a little wary of them as they didn't feel like most people did.

"Magic little Gem. We are here to help you two." Arkham said with a smile.

"Help us. How do you know our names? You working for the devil aren't you?" Dice snapped not trusting them.

Smack.

Dice jumped and rubbed his bottom as Cherry had teleported herself behind him and gave him a swat.

"I told you to watch your tone young Dice. I do not take that kind of attitude." She said waving a finger.

"What do you mean by helping us?" Gemstone asked looking at Cherry.

"You two are soul mates yes? Well so are we." She said pointing to herself and Arkham.

"We came here to help you understand. What being a soul mate is and how this isn't a bad thing." Arkham said walking over.

"So your soul mates. How can you help us?" Dice asked

"Like She said we can explain this to you more in detail better then that old book since its wrong." Cherry said.

"Wrong?" The kids asked

"Yes. Soul mates are naturally drawn to each other. No matter where they are. Dice when you worked for the Devil didn't you ever feel like you need to be some where else?" Arkham asked

"Yeah all the time. But Devil said to forget about it." He said

"Gemstone was that the same for you?" Cherry asked

"Yeah but I had to money so I could go anywhere."

"Was this around the age of 20 or so?"

"Yeah." They said

"Well when soulmates are far away from each other and reach a certain age. Their souls call out to one another to become whole again. Your still your self but your other half fills in the holes that you need in your life."

"And as you connect your hearts do to. You find that you are just so happy that you can't help but want to stay with them forever. This makes you both rare just like us a lot of people hated the fact to we were meant to be and hated us for it. But we found amazing people and we always had each other. We still fight some times as that happens but. You could never find someone who will truly make you happy as your Soulmate." Arkham said blushing and smiled with love at her Cherry who did the same.

"…..ok…..I'll give this a try." Dice said.

"Me too. Who knows maybe it wont be so bad." Gemstone said rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"That's all we ask. Now I think you two need to apologize to each other." Arkham said with a brow raised.

"I'm sorry I called you a block."

"And I'm sorry for calling you a cat."

"Good." Cherry said smiling.

"But I have a question. Are you two related to Cuphead and Mugman?" Dice asked looking at them.

Knock

Knock

"Kids may I come in?" Asked Elder Kettle

He opened the door and looked at them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked

"Yeah we're going to see if we can make this work. Or at least give it a try." Dice said smiling.

"That's good to hear but who were you two talking to?"

"We were talking to…..Where they go?" Gemstone said pointing to where they once were.

But they were gone. Not even the bed that they sat on had a wrinkle on it and the window was closed. Dice and Gemstone looked around to see where they went.

"Who are you talking about?" Elder Kettle asked.

"They were just here." Dice muttered looking confused.

"Where did they go?" Gemstone asked.

"Who?" Elder Kettle asked

"Two women where just here. One looked like Mugman with a blue bow on her handle and the other looked like Cuphead with a cherry." Dice said

"They said their names where Cherry and Arkham." Gemstone said

If they had looked at Elder Kettle face they would have seen the shocked look on his face. His hands shake when they told him what they looked like and tears filled his eyes.

"It's late kids why don't you get ready for bed and we will talk more in the morning. Gemstone your papa went home with Wheezy so your staying for the night. Run along now." Elder Kettle said smiling.

When they were put to bed and sound asleep. Elder Kettle went into his room and over to the dresser. He pulled out and old picture of himself and the two people who changed his life. There in the picture was a little Kettle sanding with his new mothers holding a sign saying adopted today with the date.

His two mothers Cherry and Arkham Porcelain. A tear went down his face as he remembered all the good times he had with them.

"Even in death you two still help others. Good night Mama Cherry, Mama Arkham." He whispered and went to bed.

Outside and floating above the house were three spirits.

"Thank you again for doing this for us. I know its bending a lot of rules." Cherry said to Chalice

"Its no trouble at all. I'm happy that I was able to help." She said smiling.

"We better get back to work Santa wanted me to finish the new toy designs for next year." Arkham said looking at the sleeping form of Elder Kettle.

"And Krampus needs me to finish the naughty list too." Cherry said

"Still can't believe that you both got asked to work for them." Chalice said with a shake of her head.

"Well we had the right kind of soul for the job."

Cherry and Arkham flew down into Elder Kettles room. Cherry pulled the sheets up over his shoulders as Arkham put the picture back. They both gave him a kiss on his head making him smile.

"Keep up the good work Kettle. Your going so much good for them and your self." Arkham said

And with that they faded away leaving the home once again.

* * *

Well thats it I hoped you like it please leave a review and check out my other storys to. Have a great day and Happy Holidays.


End file.
